


"Closer"

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Frerard, Gay, Inexperienced frank iero, Jacking off, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rutting, Slash, Sweet, brief orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Frank are always in trouble and Mikey older brother who is always baby sitting them has had enough and punishes Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Closer"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Frank Iero nor do I own Mikey or Gerard Way. This is not real its fic and I made it up. They do not condone ay behavior in this fic. 
> 
> I would like to thank my co author and beta http://punkdallon.tumblr.com/
> 
> The song "Closer" by NIN is the story title

Mikey and Frank had been best friends since they first met at the age of six, and the two them had caused trouble for Gerard since then. They blew through the house like little tornadoes, always making a mess of everything, not to mention their habit of getting into Gerard's stuff and "accidentally" breaking things.  
As if that wasn't hard enough on Gerard as it was, his and Mikey's parents got a divorce when they were younger, and because Frank's single mom worked all the time, from age 16 on Gerard was recruited to babysit 10 year old Frank and 11 year old Mikey.  
The two were always up to something; it was frustrating to say the least. Gerard thought that as they got older, it would be easier, but he was wrong; somehow, the older the boys got, the more trouble they managed to cause.  
He had tried to be patient, but to no end; he'd also punished them every way he could think of. But the boys still got into stuff, and though Gerard loved them both, he was, honestly, pretty tired of their shit.  
Gerard was now 19, Frank was 14 and Mikey was 15, and it was still pretty much the same arrangement.  
One late Saturday night, Gerard was sat on the loveseat in the living room, pad of paper in his lap, sketching with soft pastle pencils and idly watching over the boys.  
Mikey and Frank were on the sofa, about to play a new video game. They started arguing over the first-player controller, at first jokingly, but it then turned into a much more aggressive fight.  
Gerard didn't know what it was even about anymore, but he knew it was irritating, and probably going to get out of hand.  
Sure enough, a few minutes later Mikey shoved Frank into the sofa's end table, sending the lamp resting on it flying briefly before it shattered as it hit the ground. Gerard's head jerked up at the sound. He heaved an angry sigh as he stood and faced them.  
"Okay, that is fucking it," he yelled at them, "I have had enough."  
The boys stop to stare at Gerard, starlted. They had made him mad before, obviously, but he hardly ever yelled at them like this.  
"Mikey, get your ass upstairs to your room," Gerard yelled, face red but trying to calm himself.  
Mikey ran up the stairs, his door slamming a few moments later; Gerard then turned to glare at Frank.  
"You get downstairs to my room," he said, still angrily, but much softer than before.  
Frank stomped off down the to Gerard's room; Gerard went upstairs and asked Mikey to hand over his electronics, and reminded him to stay in his room until he says otherwise. He then headed down to his room in the basement, and he put Mikey's things in a trunk at the foot his bed, where Frank stood, watching him. He straigtens up to glare at Frank.  
"Give me your phone, too, Frank," Gerard demanded, in that quiet angry voice that neither of the younger boys would ever admit scared them a little (and that Frank would definitely never admit made him feel . . . something else).  
Frank laughed, trying to regain some confidence. He then looked Gerard in the eye and said, "Right. Fuck that. You do realize you're not the boss of me, don't you? I'm not your little brother, I don't have to give you shit, asshole."  
That was the last straw. Gerard reached over, grabbed Frank's arm, and pulled the phone out of his hand.  
"What the fuck, asshole?" Frank exclaimed.  
Gerard ignored him, going to place his phone in the trunk at the foot of his bed with Mikey's things. He locks it, placing the key in his pocket before going back to stand in front Frank.  
He grabs the younger boy by his shirt, and pulls him down to sit on the bed next to him, and then pulls him down over his lap.  
Frank barely manages a slightly incredulous "What the hell?" in his confusion.  
"I'm going to teach you a lesson someone should've a long time ago." Gerard says, in that low, menacing voice. And maybe Frank was going crazy, but he almost sounded pleased.  
Gerard grabs the waistband of Frank's cotton pj pants, tugging them down with his boxers, bearing his lily-white ass to Gerard.  
Gerard, older and stronger than the smaller boy trying to struggle away, placed a hand on the small of Frank's back, holding him firmly in place.  
Raising his free hand, he brought it slashing through the air and down on the boy's bear ass with a crack. The sting from where Gerard struck Frank caused him to cry out and shift on the older man's lap.  
Gerard raises his hand again and again, bringing it down over and over, until Frank's ass is a bright shade of red. He knows Frank's ass must hurt, becuse his hand is now stinging.  
It's when his hand comes down the for about the twelfth time that he realises Frank is no longer crying out or squirming to get away.  
He was, in fact, rutting what was now a substantial hard on against Gerard's lap, trying to get some friction. Perhaps without fully realising what he was doing, Gerard stopped spanking the boy and instead gently massaged his ass cheeks in a soothing manner. This drew a loud, embarssing moan from him and he squirmed. Gerard reached around, pressing two fingers to the boy's lips.  
"Suck," he comanded, his voice carrying that same quiet, threatening tone as before. The voice that Frank always has to fight not to automatically obey, mostly out of fear, usually.  
But right now, Frank wanted to obey mostly because of how fucking hot Gerard's voice was when he was like this, all low and angry, and fuck, this time, even lusty. Frank swallowed hard.  
"What do you want me to do?" Frank asked, even though he knew exactly what Gerard had said.  
"Suck on my fingers," he demanded once again.  
And, for once, Frank did as he was told; he tried not to seem too eager, but hell, he wasn't even sure what Gerard was offering but he knew he wanted it. He let Gerard's fingers invade his mouth and sucked them until Gerard seemed pleased with how wet they were and pulled them from the boy's mouth.  
He pulled Frank's round globes apart, exposing his tight ring of muscle and making the boy on his lap squirm.  
"What the fuck are y - ohhh," Frank's sentence was cut off with a whimper as Gerard circled one the wet fingers around the boy's tight hole.  
Frank barely catches Gerard's whispered, "Beautiful."  
Without any futher warning, Gerard roughly shoved his finger into Frank's tight hole, making the boy yelp in surprise. He just pressed his hand against the boy's back once more, holding him still, and started to thrust his finger inside him.  
And oh, Frank had been right, he definitely wanted this, and wanted it badly. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but just like his spankings, soon it started to feel good. Really good. Not even caring that he was probably making some seriously regrettablely and embarssing sounds it was so good.  
Gerard smirked when Frank started rolling his hips, pushing back against his finger. He probably wasn't even aware of what he was doing, he was so into it. He didn't even have any idea how hot it was.  
This was the moment Gerard added a second finger, the boy opening and stretching around it.  
"Hurts," Frank whined, but silently hoped Gerard would keep going, because everything that had hurt so far had ended up amazing.  
"Shh," Gerard hushed, just thrusting the fingers in and out of him, opening and closing them, stretching the boy. He carefully worked them in and out, crooking and curling his fingers, until Frank's hips jerk wildly in his lap. He smirked once again, knowing he'd found the boy's prostate, and, with an almost evil grin, started to slam his fingers into the spot over and over, Frank moaning loudly and bucking his hips, and just generally, to Gerard, looking absolutely fucking gorgeous. He started rutting against Gerard's lap again, unashamedly seeking more friction, not even caring how he must look or sound. His crotch was growing wetter from the precum leaking from his member, and he was sure that Gerard's pants' crotch must be wet as well. When Gerard pulls his fingers out, leaving him on edge instead finishing him off, he feels like he might cry from the loss of contact.  
"Please," Frank whined, not even sure of what he was asking for.  
Gerard smirked, placing Frank on his bed and moving toward the door.  
Frank was desperate. Gerard couldn't do this. He couldn't just leave him feeling like this.  
"Please, Gerard, I promise I'll behave, just don't - don't leave me this way," he begged.  
The older man turned back to look at him for a moment. He tilted his head, considering; a wicked smile spread across his face as he seemed to make a decision.  
"Lay on the bed on your back." Gerard comanded; and Frank could swear he was using that low, velvety voice of his on purpose, as if he knew what it did to him.  
Frank obeyed as fast as he could, laying himself out on his back. Gerard moved to stand at the edge of the bed, putting his hands on Frank thighs and parting his legs. He knelt between them slipped his hand out to tease the boy's hole before pushing two fingers back inside him.  
He started to thrust them inside Frank, making the boy whine and squirm, each pleased little noise only making Gerard go faster, harder. He couldn't help but to lick his lips at the sight Frank's pretty impressively sized cock, leaking heavily, but after summoning an impressive amount of self-restraint, he doesn't touch it.  
Instead, Gerard reached out with his free hand, taking Frank's arm and moving his hand down to his crotch. Frank took the hint, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking shamelessly. He had never touched himself in front of anyone before, but right now he was beyond caring as Gerard's eyes devoured him.  
Frank kind of loved it, actually; he wanted Gerard looking at him. He had secretly jacked off to fantasies of his best freind older brother, that low voice commanding him to do awful things, but he never in his wildest dreams thought Gerard would actually touch him; the thought that Gerard was getting off from watching him was almost more than Frank could handle.  
He moaned and pushed back on Gerard's invading digits as they thrust inside him. Every time they struck his prostate, Frank wanted to sob with pleasure, stroking his cock even harder. A few more quick pulls was all it took to send Frank over the edge, coming all over his belly, Gerard continuing to move his fingers inside Frank until he's completely emptied himself.  
He then pulled his fingers carefully out of the boy's hole, cleaning them off on some shirt that he'd tossed on his floor. Frank lay there, still breathlessly panting, head lolled to one side.  
"Fuck, Gerard, that was . . ." Frank trailed off  
Gerard ran a finger through some of the sticky mess across Frank's stomach, taking a taste of him before cleaning him off and tugging the boy's pants back up.  
Frank eyed Gerard's crotch, slightly damp and still quite obviously hard. Gerard could see how much Frank wanted to touch him.  
But Gerard just grabbed the key to the trunk, tossing it to Frank, who easily caught it.  
"Now, get you and Mikey's shit and get out of my room," Gerard said, sounding much more patient.  
"But - " Frank started, but Gerard cut him off.  
"Just take the stuff and stay out trouble for the rest of the night, okay?" Gerard said with a sigh.  
"But - ," Frank started again, blood rushing to his cheeks he tried not to blatantly stare at Gerard's erection, "but, Gerard, you're - you're still - ,"  
Gerard smiled at Frank's awkward embarrassment, running a hand through the kid's hair absently. "You don't have to worry about that, baby," Gerard said, the endearment slipping off his lips before he had a chance to stop it.  
Frank looked like he very much did want to worry about that, but just nodded, going to get the things from the trunk before leaving the room, door clicking shut softly behind him.  
Gerard ran his hands over his face, sighing. He shouldn't have done that. He knew he shoudn't have done that Not with his little brother's best friend. No matter how damn cute he was, or how hot his little squeaks and moans were, or how fucking gorgeous he was all spread out on Gerard's bed. He shouldn't have done that.  
He swore under his breath. He hadn't meant for this to happen; why had the little whore gotten hard in the first place?  
Gerard laughed to himself. Frank was a dirty little pervert, wasn't he? Rutting against his thighs like that - fuck, that was hot.  
Gerard didn't even remember when he'd started touching himself, but he shut away the thoughts of how stupid what he'd just done was, lay on his bed, and let it happen. He let himself get carried away with thoughts of Frank. And his hot little ass. And the types of things he wanted to do to it.  
Gerard's hand was wrapped around his already leaking erection, pumping himself steadily. He was fueled solely by thoughts of Frank - not, of course, realising that Frank was just outside his door, quietly listening to him pleasure himself.  
He heard every soft grunt and moan, and the sound of Gerard's skin slapping as he jacks off. The hottest thing he wasn't supposed to hear, he decided later, was Gerard quietly moaning Frank's name as he climaxed.  
Frank had to leave quickly after hearing that, becuse he nearly dropped everything he was holding.  
He didn't stop running until he was at Mikey's door, slightly out of breath. He took a moment before opening the door, collecting himself, trying to ignore the sting in his ass from the spanking and the soreness of his hole.  
He walked into Mikey's room as if it were just any other day. He hands Mikey his stuff, and flops back onto the spare bed.  
"Is Gerard still mad?" Mikey asked, breaking him out his thoughts.  
"I don't think he is," Frank said softly before they both fall into silence.  
As Frank started to fall asleep, Gerard was the only one on his mind; down in the basement, Gerard faced a similar predicament, only able to think of Frank as he drifted off.


End file.
